In today's increasingly fast-paced business environment, organizations need to use more specialized software applications. Additionally, organizations need to ensure the coexistence of these applications on heterogeneous hardware platforms and systems and guarantee the ability to share data between applications and systems.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to developing data integration scenarios, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to developing data integration scenarios, some of which may be discussed herein.